Toon Academy, the movie
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Other than the TV like series, this is the movie special. It is separated into parts. In this special, Tempo (from the game HarmoKnight) comes to Toon Academy (formerly Elmore Jr. High) and explores the school.


Note: Gumball and Darwin are narrating this part of the story.

Gumball: This... this is the story of how I died.

Darwin: Gumball, get to the subject!

Gumball: Okay yeesh. Well, this story is actually is not about me. It's about a gamie who never when to school before, he has a name. But I will not reveal it.

Darwin: It's Tempo.

Gumball: DARWIN! Let me narrate! Okay, anyway Tempo from the unpopular game Harmoknight!

Darwin: It's actually popular in Europe.

Gumball: WHATEVER DARWIN! Anyway, this is the story of him going to school!

Darwin: Enjoy!

Note: Yes that was the mini intro, anyway let's start it! And it's in Tempo's POV

"Well well well, isn't it the hero!" I looked at the giant alien in anger, "You won't win! You don't stand a chance!" He looked at me and chuckled, I got my staff and got ready for any attacks. He then shot the meteoroids and the sea urchin looking animals, I then hit them all with a direct/perfect hit. I ran up to hit his face till all of sudden. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes, I saw that I was at my room. I felt something weird on my stomach, I then looked up and saw that it was Tappy. "Finally you're up! Today is the first day of school!" It took a minuet to process it in my head, then it hit me. "SCHOOL?! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tappy looked at me, "I know man, I disagree too. But Lyra wants us to go to school, and we can't do nothing about it. So come on, let's get breakfast." I dragged my body down the stairs, Why school? Why Lyra why? How dare that woman! I sadly sat at the table, trying to enjoy breakfast, but it was impossible. Soon that crazy woman came down the stairs, "Good morning boys! You ready to go to school?" Both me and Tappy looked at her, "NO WE DONT!" Lyra then looked at Tappy, "You see what you taught him!" She had a annoyed voice along with her arms crossed. "Tempo school is great, besides you need an education." I looked at that woman with a annoyed expression, "No it isn't. According to the news on earth kids get so sad that they kill themselves. I don't want to be the next child that gets killed!" Lyra then rolled her eyes, then turned to me. "We are gamies remember? We regenerate. Tempo, so far that was the worst excuse ever. Now go get ready!"

Later,

"NOO! WHY?! WHY?! I WANT TO GO BACK TO BED! PUT ME DOWN WOMAN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, all I wanted was to go home. "Ahh, does little wittle baby want to go home?" Lyra said with a half sympathetic face. I then got my cutie on, "Yes pwease!" She sighed and looked at me, "Well you can't, today you're going to school like a man!" I then held my breath and screamed again, "NOOO! I'M NOT A MAN! PUT ME DOWN WOMAN!" She then held her breath and sighed, "Tempo, you need your education before you end up like Tyko. Who is a barnacle head." I sighed, I guess either way I wasn't going to win. "Tempo, as long as I'm with you it'll be okay." Tappy said. I felt pretty good once he said that, but then that woman ruined it. "Sorry but you guys are in different classes. Tempo, you need to learn how to be on your own." Tappy then scowled, "Woman, you cray-cray! You can't be serious!" She then made a face like as if to say 'yes I am serious'. Both me and Tappy started to cry, "HOW DARE YOU WOMAN!" Lyra shook her head, "Come on, let's go to the office."

Meanwhile, Gumball's POV

"School is booorrriiiinnnggg!" Beast Boy had said, super dragging boring. "I don't get why you think school is boring, we need education!" Darwin said. "Darwin face facts, school is a pain to children across the nation!" I complained, "How does it help us? Explain Darwin." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "QUIET!" All of us turned to see Ms. Simian scream at us, "Today we have a new student who will be joining us. Please behave." She probably directed the last part to me. About 75% of the class groaned, while the last 25% gave a silent hooray. Why is there a new student? What will he/she be like? Was he/she a toon, anime, gamie or even bookie? The thoughts swirled in my head, like a merry-go-round. This would take time to process, longer thanks to my pea-sized brain. There was a knock on the door, but at the same time I heard someone screaming no. After the screaming I heard talking, but it was quiet so I couldn't tell. Then the door opened, there was a warrior looking woman. While next to her was a... I couldn't even tell. He or she looked like karate student from The Karate Kid, but his or her hair was long. "Class," Ms. Simian stated, "This is Tempo, a gamie. From the game HarmoKnight." Tempo? That sounds like a dudes name! Tempo looked at the floor, not even looking up. But by the way he looked he was kind of afraid. What kind of person is afraid of school? "You will sit between those two, the Watersons." Ms. Simian said, which it thought was rude. Tempo then sat between me and Darwin, seeing him up close clearly told me he was a dude. Ms. Simian then carried on with the lesson, whispers surrounded the room. It seemed like Tempo was on everyone's lips and/or brain. It felt like hours then finally the bell rang, I felt so tired. I wanted to hang with Beast Boy and Darwin, but another part of me wanted to hang out with Tempo instead. So, I made a plan to hang with both my buddies AND Tempo. "Hey! Hey dudes!" I said. Both of them turned around, "What Gumball?" I looked at them confidently, "Why don't we hang out with Tempo?" Both of them exchanged glances. "Sure!" Darwin said. We raced down the hall way, it took a couple of minuets then we found Tempo wandering around the hallway. "Hi!" He swirved quickly, and pointed his stick thing at us. Then realizing what he done, he put it down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." It surprised me that he talked, his voice sounded nice and soft. Like how a mother would sound when she was comforting you. "Would you like to hang with us?" I sputtered out. I crossed my fingers hoping he would say yes, and probably Darwin and Beast Boy too. "What do mean by hang?" He asked. I widened my eyes, not believing what he said. "You know, like be our friend." He had looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "Is this a trick?" I shook my head no, and gave him a pleading look. He hesitated for about a few minuets then nodded. "I guess, what do you want to do?" I stood there thinking till the bell rang, "Shoot, it's time for singing class!" He looked puzzled, "Singing class?" I let out a big gasp, "It's the class where everyone sings! Everyone takes it! Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Tempo's POV

The class looked strange, there was a lot of students. There was a bunch of seats and a stage, "Is this the singing room?" Gumball nodded, "Yup, all students are in one class. Let's go find seats!" Once we were seated, a sponge and a alien creatures stood on the stage. "Good mourning everyone!" They said. "Good mourning Wander and SpongeBob!" Everyone said happily. "Today we have a new student. Tempo could you please get on the stage?" I felt nervous, "Come on dude it'll be fine!" Gumball said. I gulped and stood on the stage, "Everyone, this is Tempo! He is a gamie from the game HarmoKnight!" Everyone waved, a few minuets later I finally returned to my seat. I never felt so nervous in my life. Never ever ever. "Okay everyone, today we are doing dance partners. We will assign the partners." I gulped when SpongeBob said that, my stomach turned. "Okay here we go! Gumball Waterson with Matilda Choi. William Avic with Squid Girl. Blythe Baxter with Darwin Waterson. Corey Riffin with Gabrielle. Tempo Woodwind with Laney Penn." The names continued on, but I kept wondering who is Laney Penn? "You sly dog," Beast Boy whispered, "You got bachelorette Laney Penn!" I raised my eyebrow, what did bachelorette mean? "Okay everyone! Find your partners!" I stood confused, I didn't know what this Laney person looked like. "Are you Tempo Woodwind?" I turned, there I saw a red haired girl dressed like a dude. But who am I to judge, people say I dress like a girl sometimes. "Yes I'm Tempo Woodwind." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "No offence, but you dress like a girl." I then raised my eyebrow, "Well you dress like a dude. No offence." She then put her hands on her hips, "Hmmm... you're not bad for a dude." I rolled my eyes, "At least I'm better than someone I know." She nodded, I don't know if it was in agreement or otherwise.


End file.
